Rebellious Girl, no, Rebellious Woman
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Romani is determined to fight a war no one belives is going on but is. She joins the Keaton Rebellion, whose Zora leader hates her. Kafei begins to have feelings for her. When Romani goes into the Female pirates fort, she meets...Link! And fights him?
1. In Plain Sight

**Hi!!! This story takes place from the game, Majora's Mask, which I do NOT own. I don't own Zelda, or the characters!**

**Chapter 1**

**In Plain Sight**

Another morning. Another day living in secrets and hiding away from myself. I blinked groggily once then remembered that I was face-down in the pillow, which I've heard is dangerous.

I pushed myself out of the bed, yawning widely. I had a large shirt on that went to my long, thin shins. My red hair was straggly and messy from lying on it, and my sheets are ruffled as well.

The blanket on the bed was nice and cold under it. I was reluctant to leave, but I had to see Kafei. I saw that the stone fireplace wasn't lit anymore and knew that Anju had been in to clean.

The people at the Stock Pot Inn were very kind to me, seeing how I'd been boarding here for a couple of weeks now. I stood and went to the window, and looking out over the town below. I saw the giant bell on the roof below as well.

The sun was barely up, barely outlining Death Mountain. I picked my white dress with blue markings on it off the chair at the table. I took off my nightshirt and pulled the dress over my head, reaching into my rucksack for my brush. I brushed my hair until it was a long, shiny straight curtain of red hair.

I put it back, then I took my brown, hooded cloak and tied it around my neck on my shoulders. I took out my wallet stuffed with rubies. I opened the door, then I locked it behind me.

I walked down the stairs and said hello to the red-haired woman behind the counter with a tall slim build like me. She said good morning and then I paid her two rubies for today's lodging.

___

I walked down the crowded street towards the Laundry Pool. I bumped into people and apologized frequently. I knew my flaming hair was a dead give away, but I refused to change it, plus it had been about ten years since Grasshopper—sorry, Link—had saved Clock Town and Termania.

I didn't think it likely he'd still be there. He probably returned back to Hyrule and his _wonderful, _downright _beautiful _princess! BLECH!!! He would always talk to me about her, like she was some sort of freaking angel! I guess compared to me—a dirty, mud-raised, tomboy from a farm across the field where not even the Juba Jellies go—she was.

I never can figure out why the mention of Zelda makes my skin crawl, my hair stand on end, and my temper rise. I thought about Grasshopper—sorry again, forcive habit: Link—a lot these days for some reason. I was seventeen now. I was an adult. Cremia was now about twenty eight or nine.

She had a family, you know. I had been so alone and I got tired of mooching off my sister. Originally dad had left me the ranch when I turned nineteen, but I told Cremia that she could have it because she'd been the one to take care of it for years while I was a kid, she had a family, and she deserved it.

Okay, so I'm technically not an adult yet, but I ran away because I knew something terrible was happening. Get this: About a week before I left, I saw a snake the color of blood slither through the grass.

Okay, I've seen some pretty big pests invade our ranch before, but that is NOT normal, no matter how you look at it.

I was meeting with the leader of the main Rebellion from the royal forces of Ikana. Ikana…where my mother was buried. I'd visit the graveyard while I was on the run, perhaps tonight after my meeting with Mikau. I needed the alliance of the Keaton Rebellion if I was going to get anywhere of keeping this land safe. Ikana's royal family was doing nothing to protect Termania so I was going to do something about it.

I'd be betraying my mother's homeland, but I needed to help MY land. If that's what it took, then so be it. I walked into the small, park-like area with a small pond in it. I rang the bell on the side of the old bridge.

"Kafei! I know you're in there!" I called accusingly. There was half of a log against the stone wall a little way from the end of the bridge. I smirked and sat myself down on it, taking a book from my rucksack. "S'all right," I said cheerily, opening the old pages of my mother's diary, "I'll just wait here!"

I heard a grunt of frustration from the door on the other side of the pond and the door opened to a young man about my age come out in a white and purple outfit with purple hair and eyes. He had a golden mask with black slits for eyes, pointed cat ears that were tasseled with black, and a black triangle nose. The Keaton mask.

"Malon, why are you here?" he asked. I stood and stowed the book back into my sack. "Kafei, I really need your help," I said pleadingly, reaching back into my cloak. I pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper with a string tie on it. "I've brought a fee,"

Kafei sighed, rolling his eyes. He nodded, beckoning me to follow him across the bridge. He took the package from my slim, creamy hands and then I followed him. This wasn't going to be easy to convince of him.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question!" We were in a small storage room above the Curious Shop. His room was in here with a bunch of crates, a small desk, and a tiny bed in the corner. I sat on it as he paced the small space he had to walk in.

He stopped and looked hostilely at me. "Are you absolutely mad, Malon?! What are you thinking!? We can't simply knock on the door and ask politely, "Hello, we're with the Keaton Rebellion, and we want to know if you would mind lending us a couple of Gondelias and a couple of spears guns and weapons,"!!!"

I stood up, determination written all over my face. "Kafei, we've got to try it! If the Female Pirates join us of the Keaton Rebellion, then we could win this!" I pried. Kafei gave me a look as though I was crazy.

"Mikau will never go for this!" he said, looking at the boards as he walked. "He'll agree," I said. "What makes you so sure? He doesn't take well to humans,"

"He doesn't have a soft spot for humans, but he does for Lulu." I said simply, crossing my arms triumphantly. Kafei looked at me. "You're so evil. Now I know why I put up with you,"

I walked through the streets and I pushed past people, making sure not to step on the kids running by my feet.

Kafei had told me to go to the Bomb Shop. I had to get a Powder Keg and it was going to be hard to do without being a Goron, and let alone without the proper bag to carry it with.

I'd have to persuade the Goron to let me buy one without a permit—I'd have to pay way more for it.

I didn't understand why Kafei needed a bomb so large, but I would bet my life that Mikau had something to do with it. He'd been the leader of the Keaton Rebellion since Grasshopper—forgive me: Link—had brought him back by giving up his Zora Mask. I had convinced him to do so.

But still, Mikau was not convinced that I was on his side. He hated me, actually, and he made sure it was known several times when I was around him.

That is why I'd have to get Lulu to ask him; there's no way he could say no to her. But even still, I had my work cut out for me.

This was going to be a very long day, but I'd get through it, just like every other day. Now…how to get a Goron—a giant rock creature with a pebble brain—to give me—a seventeen year old girl—the largest bomb ever made?

Hmmmm….*Smirk*

**I hope you all can enjoy this story as well. Please review and I update soon, okay?**


	2. Bitter Realization

**Sorry for any confusion, but I forgot that in Majora's Mask, Malon was Romani, so I'll switch it around, okay? You just change it in your head for the first chapter and I'll handle the rest of the story and the summary. Sorry for inconvenience and thank you for understanding. My memory sucks and I played OoT version too much and in there her name was Malon, so I'll change the Character category to "Romani" and "Link", so don't flip if you can't find it. Oh and pretend Kafei never grew up, just turned into a seventeen year old completely. Please enjoy and I won't make any more mistakes! –Serena** **Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda! **Chapter 2

Bitter Realization—It's a Slap in the Face!

I opened the door to the Bomb Shop at about nine-thirty in that morning, having had to walk all the way across town to get there. A small bell rang as I opened it and a man walked behind the counter. A bunch of crates filled the room and a small bed was on the other side of a table.

Several bombs and bags were on display at the counter—but I was interested in something a little bigger. "Can I help you little lady?" said the man gruffly in a deep British accent. Everyone here had that accent, even me only women's weren't deep and sounded pretty actually.

He had a bald head, held a small bomb in his other hand, and smelled strongly as though he REALLY needed a bath.

I tried to hold my breath as I stepped closer. "I'm looking for Rob the Goron? He sells Powder Kegs." I said. He looked oddly at me, then pointed to the corner next to the bed where a large rock lay on the floorboards.

I nodded in thanks and then walked towards the rock. I bent down, making my eyes shine like a child's. "Excuse me, Mister Rob J. Goron?" I said quietly and politely.

I saw two eyes turn on the rock towards me. "Hmm?" he grunted sleepily. "Can I please buy a Powder Keg?"

Rob's eyes widened and he jumped instantly into a large, fat, bald rock person before my eyes. He had black markings all down his arms, head, and legs, I presumed it was Goron language. I stood so I wouldn't get trampled. "Why would a human want a Powder Keg?" Rob asked in the slow voice of a Goron.

I sucked in a breath and I had a lie come into mind. I remembered Grasshopper had gotten a Powder Keg for a special reason before. "I'm Romani from the Milk Ranch, and I've come here because a large boulder is blocking the entrance. That's why we need a good Powder Keg, and I hear this is _the_ place to get them." I was such a good liar.

Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

Rob seemed to be thinking with his tiny pebble brain. I think it was hurting him because he made a sour face. Bottom line: Gorons are NOT made for thinkin'.

I shrugged. "Oh well," I said briskly, standing. "I guess I could always go to the Mountain and get some from the Mountain Village, or maybe from the Goron City?" That did it,

He stood straight. "No!! No, no!" he said quickly, which sounded quite comical in his slow, deep voice. "I can sell you a Powder Keg, but if you don't have a permit to carry them, I'll have to charge extra."

"Not a problem, my friend," I said, reaching to my wallet. I pulled out a hundred ruppees and handed him the silver ruppee. (I think that's how they spell it on the game, right? O well!)

He handed me a large, wooden, barrel-shaped item with a green skull and cross bones on the side of it. A fuse was sticking out of it. He put it into a large enough bomb bag and handed it to me. Surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as I though it'd be.

"Kafei! Open up, I've got your stinking bomb!" I called, ringing the bell as I did so. I rang hard and loud so I knew he'd hear it. I heard an irritated voice call, "Don't break the bell, stupid!" and the door on the other side opened. I went running so no one would see me as I went in.

"So you got the bomb?" Kafei took it from me. "You owe me 100 ruppees." I said. Kafei reached into his pocket and took out a silver ruppee, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said, sliding it into my wallet and pulling the strings closed, replacing it at my belt. "So when do we depart for the Head Quarters? Mikau has had us here in Clock Town long enough. I've got to meet him there tonight anyway, if you want to come no one's stopping you,"

Kafei looked at me quickly then looked around the tiny room. "But Anju's here in Clock Town…" he said quietly. I stood, a sympathetic look on my face. I put a hand on his shoulder, though he was about a head taller than I was. "I know you want to see Anju…but you heard the Great Fairy…you can't ever go back to being Anju's age again until you really age that far from now. Time got messed up big time and screwed up ten years ago, but Anju's moved on, Kafei. You need to as well…" He seemed a little pained.

"I don't know if I can…" he said quietly. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Kafei. I'm sure there's another girl out there for you and I know you'll find her some day. It's just…you have to face the fact that Anju's not that girl. I know it hurts, I've been in your spot, but you have to let her go. That's…the hard truth of it."

I don't know if he was nodding or just absorbed in thoughts, but I took my hand from his shoulder. "I'll be leaving at midnight tonight. If you want to come, meet me in the Field on the north way where the entrance to Great Bay is. If you're not there, I'll know to go on and tell Mikau that you're staying here."

*****

While I walked back to the Stock Pot Inn, I thought about the advice I'd given Kafei and how it also seemed to fit the description of my problem as well. I'd been lying to myself for ten years, ever since I was seven years old and met Grasshopper. He'd helped me fight off the Aliens when no one else believed they were coming.

He'd been there for everyone when the moon was falling, when the Skullkid took over, and he didn't even live here or know half the people who DID live here. That's how I knew Grasshopper was a good person, and that's why I accepted the fact that his own home needed him back and we couldn't keep him….I couldn't keep him…

Suddenly I felt like someone slapped me in the face as I realized something…What if I loved him? Had that been why when he'd talked of Saria and Zelda that I…And why I'd been devastated when he left? My mouth suddenly felt dry and my eyes were wide. I opened the door to the inn and went straight up the stairs without glancing at Anju.

I undressed and then put my nightshirt on. I gulped down a glass of ice-cold water and then pulled the blanket back. I laid down carefully, while I thought hard of Grasshopper and the time we shared before he left.

I was going to rest before going to the meeting spot.

Soon I fell into sleep….

"_Hey, Grasshopper?" Romani asked. Link, whose eyes were closed, let a slightly audible "hmm?" out as a reply. He and Romani were on their backs on the soft grass in the large ranch._

"_What happens now?" she asked, her hands on her flat stomach. Her red hair was spread on the ground around her head, and she was looking at the for-once-blue-sky. _

_Link sat up. "I don't know. I really don't…I guess we just live," he answered. Romani rolled over onto her stomach to face him. "You're the hero now, you know…" she said. Link nodded, lying back down with his hands behind his head. "Yeah…it's always who I've been I guess…" _

_Romani breathed in and then placed her head on his chest, lying down next to him, closing her eyes. "Romani? What're you doing?" he asked quietly. "Listening to you breathe," Romani replied with her eyes still closed, her head still on his chest._

"_Okay…" Link said, putting a hand on her head. "It makes me feel safe, and I know this way that you're real," Romani said quietly. _

I opened my eyes to the almost silent beeping of my stopwatch. I took it out and hit the button on the side, silencing it. It read, 11:00.

Sighing, I got out of bed, going to the chair at the small table with my dress and cloak draped over the back. I packed everything into my rucksack and brushed my hair back out and then I made the bed, leaving a note of thanks on it.

I tied my cloak around my shoulders, thinking of that dream. It really did happen when I was seven…before he left. I shook my head, grabbing my rucksack and silently opening the hotel room's door.

Now was not the time for me to be distracted by memories of childhood, no matter how wonderful those dreams are…

**Hey! Sorry so short a chapter! I hope you like it so far and all the confusion is cleared. Read, Review, Relax! I update soon as possible, but I have like four stories going at once, so it hard to keep up, but I'll do my best, oky? Only if you review!!! ^-^**


	3. Descent Out to HeadQuarters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda!**

**Chapter 3**

**Descent out to HeadQuarters **

It's about eleven thirty now. I am waiting outside by the fountains, gripping Epona's reins in my slim hands nervously. I looked into the water, blinking several times because the water shines like diamonds in the moon's light.

I listen very carefully for the sound of Kafei's feet, guessing he probably wasn't coming. I knew he wouldn't come. He was too attached to the place he met Anju. Though Anju didn't look it, she was about thirty now and she'd been twenty when Kafei had been turned into a child. She'd gotten over him long ago, and she married someone else, had a family. Kafei was my best friend and I hated to see him hurt this way, but he had to let her go and realize that it was forever over.

"Are we going?" I jumped in the saddle, making Epona buck. I steadied her and looked over at the black mount next to me. The young man in the saddle had on a Keaton Mask. I smiled. I put on my own Keaton Mask. _I'm proud of you, Kafei. _

We rode across the sand, the horses' hooves making round holes in its grains. We passed a long, white wall made of concrete that concealed two huts: One new and white with black tiles, one old, crumbled, and gray with yellow and orange tiles that were chipped.

An umbrella was set out next to two large canoes on the edge of the crystal-like water. I kept tight hold to Epona's reins, nervously glancing behind me every few minutes.

"What's the matter?" Kafei whispered. "I think we're being followed," I said. I had a terrible feeling that made me so jumpy I could beat a Tingle on a balloon in a height contest!

"There's no one following us, Romani," assured Kafei in whisper. I nodded, thankful my face was hidden behind a mask, lest he see the worried and unsure expression that seemed glued to my face for the time being.

We rode by a couple of stands with glass pots on them. I looked towards the tail fin-shaped island out at a small distance known as Zora Cape. Then, suddenly a pot shattered, making me jump instantly off my horse and in the next split second, I was leaning over a shadowed figure on the sand. I had him pinned. Kafei came running to my assistance. "No one following us, huh?" I asked through gritted teeth, taking out my jackknife. The silver blade shone in the moonlight.

"No!" squealed the voice. I was taken aback before I realized it was a girl. She sounded about seven—judging on what my voice had sounded like of course.

"Romani! It's Bella! I'm Bella!!" she said in a pleading voice. My eyes widened and I got off when I realized she was telling the truth. The small outline on the ground had bright blue eyes and I found my niece looking up at me. I sighed in relief and exasperation. "Bella, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Bella sat up, only nine years old. She was tall and very thin and had a waist-length curtain of red hair. She looked just like Cremia and myself. I guess it ran in the family.

"My mom is in big trouble, Romani!" she cried, standing. "The ranch has been taken over by…by s-snakes!"

My eyes widened. "Blood-red snakes with a black flame mark going all the way down their bodies, and beady black eyes. At first I only saw a few, then more came. I didn't think anything about it until an entire army of knights from the castle came and beat up my mom and dad. Mom is being forced to board and lodge the soldiers."

"C-Cremia and Damien? Are you positive? What army are they? Ours?" I asked quickly, absolutely starving for answers. Bella shook her head. "They all had golden triangles on their breastplates, three small triangles making up one big one. They said to call them Hyilians."

My entire body trembled with hate and pure acid. "THE HYLIANS!!!"

"Calm yourself, Romani! We'll rescue them." Kafei said, trying to cool me off. "How'd you find me, Bella, I'm wearing a mask." I said, removing the Keaton Ghost Fox Mask from my face.

"Because I saw you at the fountains. I managed to get away and I've been hiding in the field all day in case they'd taken over Clock Town." Bella replied. Her thin dress had been torn, and her boots were almost shredded, her hair askew and in a huge mess.

I turned to Kafei, a look of pure rage on my face. "Still believe there's not a war about to start? I'm sorry if you don't believe it, Kafei, but this is my family. This time it's personal."

I put my mask back on and picked up Bella onto the horse. Kafei helped me to mount Epona in front of Bella, because I couldn't stand straight my legs were shaking so much.

We rode on through the sand and darkness, all the while I was trying not to squeeze the reins and lead Epona into the water. I was shaking and trembling all over, and I could hardly feel Bella's small arms around my stomach to keep from falling. I was over-boiled with rage.

"Not going to happen," Mikau said flatly, looking boredly at me. I stood straight, a look of determination on my face. "But, sir, if we have the allegiance of the Female Pirates, then we'd win for sure!"

Mikau stood from the chair he sat in. We were in a hidden cave above the waterfall, even above the rapids. Head Quarters for the Keaton Rebellion.

I was still full of rage and anger. Mikau walked and got right in my face. He was pretty handsome for a Zora, and he had a nice voice. Well, he _was _in a band, after all, right?

But his voice was always dripping with acid and hatred when he spoke to me, or even said my name. His voice, in truth, scared the wits out of me. He got right in my face, his gleaming black eyes staring coldly at me. "You would do well to keep silent. You're in my Rebellion HQ, and when you wear that mask, you are part of my rebellion. That means you respect and do not contradict me."

I didn't let him know I was afraid of him. He needed to realize what we were up against. "Sir, you don't realize what we're up against here. I know how good one Hyilian fights alone, I could only imagine the terrible blood spill and massacre that would happen during a battle or invasion of them. I know you think we are very strong and can take them on just with what we have, but in truth the bottom line of it all is that we _need _help!"

"Silence!" He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I flinched and my head went to one side. Lulu's pale-blue hands went to her mouth and her own glimmering black eyes widened. I gave a sign to not say anything. I deserved what I'd gotten. I'd raised my voice to my leader. It was very shameful.

"Forgive me, sir," I was on the verge of tears now. My sister was in dire danger and I couldn't do anything!! Cremia could be killed and her own sister was in the Keaton Rebellion.

"You are forgiven, just don't you dare to raise your voice to me again," Mikau said. "May I finish in a respectful tone?" I asked.

"You may," Mikau said. He may have been mean and harsh, but he really was a good leader, and he wasn't always mean, and he never let anyone who was innocent get harmed in our battles.

"If we have the Female Pirates on our side, then we can surely have a slight chance of winning. The Rebellion is very large as it is, but we're still no match, though there are two hundred of us." I turned to everyone in the Rebellion around Mikau and myself, in seats and listening. I hated to add this, or even make it known, but if making them panic was what would save our land, then it had to be said.

I looked grave and a little angry at the same time. "The Hero of a New Day came from Hyrule, where these soldiers have also been trained." Several gasps and shrieks from the very small amount of women in the rebellion sounded. Everyone gasped, only the girls shrieked in fear.

I turned back to Mikau. "I know you do not think it necessary and even asinine, but we need the help, Mikau," I said. "He fought the Skullkid and defeated him, he saved us, but then now he must be our enemy if he is with the Hyilians."

Mikau looked grave and—for the first time—understanding at me. "Very well…do you have an idea as to how to get the Female Pirates to join us?" he asked. I smiled determinedly. "Yes, sir!"

**Well, that was fun! I'll be updating more than just one chapter at a time. Partly because I got some free time, but I also have to update my other stories too. So be patient and you'll get more! Leave reviews and tell me how you like it!**


	4. NOTICE!

**THIS IS VERYY IMPORTANT!!! I WILL STILL HAVE THIS SEARCHED UNDER "LINK" AND "MALON"!!! Just letting you know cause there's no category for Romani!**

**So sorry about all the confusion!**

**~~~~Serena**


	5. Easy Come, But Forced to Go!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda!**

**Chapter 4**

**Easy Come, but Forced to Go!**

"So if we send one of our five girls into the Fortress in disguise, then we can find their secrets, weaknesses, and what they want and need. They're always looking for treasure. If we can give them what they want, then they'll join us," I finished the plan to Mikau.

We were still in the HQ's main room. Mikau looked seriously at me. "Are you positive this will work?" he asked. I nodded. "Most definatly full-proof sir, so long as we do not give ourselves away."

"Well, then it's settled," Mikau said dismissively. He stood. "We'll commence your brilliant plan tomorrow, you'll need rest for when you penetrate the Fortress."

My eyes widened and I stood instantly. "B-b-but, sir!" I stammered. "I'm not the one we're s-sending in!! I meant one of the other girls!"

Mikau seemed amused. "No, no, I insist you go. You must, after all, it is your plan, you deserve the star roll," he said. "Toto!" he called. The large, pufferfish-looking Zora came hobbling onto the platform where Mikau and I were.

He had a white beard and wore a dark-blue tux barely visible on his pale-blue, splotched with dark-blue skin. He looked at me then at Mikau. "Yes, sir?"

Mikau seemed in high-spirits now. "Tell the fisherman to get Romani a Female Pirate disguise. Make it a white one! We'll send her out tomorrow evening."

"B-but I—! Oh, forget it!" I said, sliding down to my knees in anguish. Mikau left laughing with Lulu, and the others flooded out of the room. Kafei lifted off his mask and came to sit beside me. Bella followed him. "This is going to be interesting," he said. "Oh believe me," I agreed. "I know,"

I lay down on the bed, having just showered. The Head Quarters was definatly a wonderful place. It was a giant building like Kotake and Koume's Potion shop, only much bigger and it had over three hundred rooms, and was completely attached to the side of the cliff behind the waterfall, high above the waterfall rapids.

Bella was in the bath right now and Kafei had gone out of our room to see Toto. I sighed, dressing into a white nightgown. Nothing sounded but my breathing, the barely audible crickets and running water outside the large window and the slight splashing of Bella stepping out of the bath tub in the other room. At least I knew she was safe here with me for the time being.

Kafei walked quietly into the room. The only light was from the large window on the other side of the room that he could hear the faint bash of water from the waterfall from.

He pulled off his boots, sitting on his bed next to the girls' bed. He looked over at Romani. What was it about her that made him feel the way he did? He'd never felt this way around Anju before. Romani was stubborn, determined, strong, and was willing to do anything she set her mind on.

She had a can-do attitude. She was always there for Kafei when he needed to be shoved off his rear-end. And she had a way of making you feel wanted and cared about. She cared about anyone who needed her to.

Kafei walked to the other side of the girls' bed. Romani looked so beautiful in her sleep, her lips slightly parted…

He bent down over her. He moved some hair off her neck and then leaned down. He closed his eyes and neared her mouth. But something sounded out in the hall that caught his attention and he instantly jumped away. Several men laughing outside the door let him know it was just a couple of teenager guys from the Rebellion—he recognized their voices.

Breathing hard in relief, he looked at Romani. What had he been thinking? What had he almost done? This was ROMANI, for crying out loud! He'd have to be more on guard from then on. It would put their friendship in danger if something like that were to happen.

He sighed, putting his boots next to the door, pulling back the blankets of his bed and lying down, facing the opposite direction of Romani. That had been a close one…too close.

--

THE NEXT MORNING.

KAFEI POV

I blinked harshly, letting the dim light from the candles flood in. I yawned silently, reluctant to leave the warm toasty blankets. I heard slight fumbling around in the dark like someone was being man-handled and then remained suddenly stiff as a board.

Romani's grunting of effort sounded as though she were fighting something. Perhaps a bad dream? I remained still and pretended to be asleep as I tossed my body sleepily over on the bed.

I cracked my eyes barely open. Malon was up, I saw her curvy, slim silhouette in the darkness. Something moved by her side, grabbing her shirt. I darted up, jumping onto the floor and grabbing a candle, holding it to where Malon stood. I turned scarlet, and she turned pink as well.

She held her dress in her hands, her undergarments on only… "KAFEI!!!!! YOU PERVERT!"

SLAP

"I'm sorry, Romani! I didn't know you were getting dressed! Honestly I didn't!" I called through the door. "Yeah right! Just…don't talk to me!" she shouted, throwing the door open and running past me.

Great, Kafei, nice job! She hates you now! I was so stupid!! I gritted my teeth, stifling a shout of frustration, and I punched the wall hard, which was made of stone…I pried my bloody and busted knuckles away from the wall, cringing in my stupidity.

I held my hand in my other one, walking towards the downstairs kitchen. When I walked through the downstairs hallway, I ran into something soft and slightly wet.

I looked up at Lulu, her black gleaming eyes looking down at me apologetically. "Kafei, you are the friend of Romani?"

I nodded, feeling slightly confused. I squeezed my hand in my other one, feeling blood gush out of my knuckles.

Lulu bent her slender, tall body down to her knees to be level with my stomach. She looked nervously to the side, but she turned back to me quickly. "Listen to me and listen very close," she said lowly and quickly. "Romani is in a great danger if you let her go to the Female Pirates' fortress. The only way she'll get in alive is a Zora's entrance below the wall. The pirates covered these with strong boards, but one is lose and leads right into it.

"If you come with me today and get Romani to as well, I will get her in alive and we can get an idea together. I think I've got a plan, but trust Mikau not. He does not like Romani in the slightest and the way all of her ideas and plans work. He thinks she's going to take his place as leader from him."

A door at the end of the hall opened and then she turned back to me. "Meet me at the bottom of the rapids tonight, tell Romani, and no one else. Watch your back, Kafei," Then she stood, walking by as though nothing had just happened.

A Goron in a Keaton Mask as well as another Zora in the same mask strode by me, not glancing at me. I sighed in slight exasperation as I headed towards the kitchen again.

Romani, in danger?

Man, what a day this was going to be…

ROMANI POV:

I looked around the corner to see Lulu talking to Kafei. What were they talking about? Then Lulu stood to her tall—nine feet tall, to be exact, like all adult Zoras —slim form and walked with her ghost-like glide down the hall and past me. She glanced at me as she walked by, her tall silent beauty showing about her pale-blue skin.

I wonder what they were saying? Perhaps something about my departure? I sucked my breath in, and then I strode smoothly and silently past Kafei, who stopped walking and looked at me go.

I sat down in my chair as Third Councilor of the Board of the Rebellion. My seat was on the left side of Mikau's seat. On my left was another seat where a man in a red pointed hat sat. The Postman of Clock Town was very loyal and precise so we knew he'd be helpful to the Rebellion. "Hoy, Romani," he said.

"Hoy, Postman," I replied with a slight smile. "!#$%^&*()_+!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"someone cursed. I'm not going to tell you how dirty those words were.

Everyone turned to see the leader of Gorman Brothers. They had thick brown hair and mustaches. "Oh no," I groaned. "What are _they_ doing here?" I'd lived down the road from them for years and years. And believe me when I tell you, they are stalk raving _mad_.

I stood up. "Security!" I called, beckoning from the side of the room. Men in silver armor came running to me. "Please escort the brothers from the Rebellion."

The Gorman brothers were pulled from the room. I sat back into my seat and rubbed my forehead.

Mikau entered the room and then all was silent from the previous clattering noise that was deafening me. He marched right up to me, holding something white. It was fabric. I cast a look at Lulu from the other side of Mikau's chair. She nodded slightly. I looked back at Mikau, and then stood to take the Pirate's uniform.

They were forcing me into this, right? No…I think I wanted to go…But then,

I looked at Kafei. He had been looking at me, but then looked at the table he was sitting at. I mouthed the words, "I'm sorry,"

**Well, hope you like it, my TWO readers. If there are more of you reading this please review. Even if you have no account, you can review, please? I won't update again until I get some reviews.**


End file.
